


Чувство смерти

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mirror Universe, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Таймлайн: после DSC 1x11.





	Чувство смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: после DSC 1x11.

Когда капитан Бернем впервые бросает взгляд на Сару, он не сразу понимает, что что-то изменилось. Словно воздух в каюте становится другим, горячее и жестче. Сару склоняется перед капитаном и кожей чувствует, что она не спускает с него глаз.  
  
— Прочь, — бросает она, и Сару пятится назад, не поднимая головы и не решаясь посмотреть на капитана.  
  
Он закрывается в своей маленькой каморке, примыкающей к капитанским покоям, и не может найти себе места. Беспокойство, тревога… страх. Сару тянется к собственному затылку и впервые за многие годы обнаруживает, что ганглии показались наружу.  
  
Это пугает его еще больше. Сару садится и закрывает глаза, стараясь не думать о первобытном ужасе, который, словно огонь, разгорается внутри и жжется, не давая думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о… свободе.  
  
Сару качает головой, не веря, что еще способен размышлять о таких глупостях. Он рожден быть рабом, рабом и умрет. И нет, ничего не изменится. Он навсегда привязан к Империи, к «Шеньчжоу», к капитану Бернем, и кольцо на его ноге тому самое яркое доказательство.  
  
Но все повторяется снова, в следующий раз, когда Сару приносит капитану обед. Он в ужасе, и ощущение приближающейся неминуемой гибели заполняет его почти до самой макушки. Сару возвращается в свой темный уголок и, прислонившись к стене, дышит через рот, пытаясь продлить это прекрасное ощущение собственной паники.  
  
Он не боится капитана Бернем — по крайней мере не боялся раньше. Какой смысл испытывать страх перед чем-то, что сродни стихии? Терранцы нападают, словно космическая буря, оставляя после себя хаос, необузданный, всепоглощающий, как сама жизнь. Сару прекрасно знает, каково это — ощущать разрушительную мощь, приводящую к созиданию — и наоборот.  
  
Сейчас же, после внезапного возвращения капитана Бернем, каждая секунда в ее обществе кажется ему сладкой пыткой. Он не может понять, почему к нему вернулось его природное «чувство смерти», но отныне Сару не желает с ним расставаться. Потому что оно как надежда, как едва слышный голос, шепчущий, что Сару снова должен бежать, должен скрыться от этой хищницы, которой он вынужден прислуживать…  
  
Он сам не понимает, что на него находит — Сару отбрасывает лейтенанта Тайлера со всей силы. Он чувствует ярость, какой никогда до этого дня не испытывал, и если бы мог, то, наверное, сам бы Тайлера и убил. А потом Сару переводит взгляд на капитана Бернем и осознает, что не может допустить и мысли о том, чтобы расстаться со своим вновь обретенным страхом. И именно поэтому он сделает все возможное, чтобы эта капитан Бернем осталась с ним навсегда.  
  
Потому что рядом с ней он снова чувствует себя кельпианцем, а не рабом Терранской Империи.


End file.
